Come Back To Me
by Massacre Mads
Summary: Sasuke leaves Sakura in the dust,but he soon regrets his decision. He develops feelings for her,but is his power-hungry soul willing to turn back for her?
1. Thoughts

I loved him.  
Sasuke...  
But all he ever did was push me away.  
He never accepted anybody.  
He was all alone and he never had anyone.  
He must have wanted one friend, but then..  
He just left.  
Now, I miss him.  
But, I just have to accept the fact that Sasuke's gone.  
And he's never coming back.

She really was annoying.  
Sakura...  
She never would leave me alone.  
It's almost like she worshiped me.  
But, she wasn't like the rest of them.  
She actually knew me and understood me.  
Sort of.  
But, it's like she really did love me.  
Almost like she had a passion.  
She seemed so happy and bubbly..  
And I broke her.  
But now I'm on a path of no return.  
And now I regret it.

I can't still love him.  
I have to let go of him.  
He is the past and this is my future.  
He hurt me and I won't love him.  
Sasuke.

I think I love her.  
But, she wouldn't love me after what I did to her.  
She would never accept me back into her life.  
I am her past and she has moved on.  
Sakura.

He is now in my memories.  
How I cherish them.  
I said every thing I could.  
He knew how I felt.  
He still enters my thoughts.  
But he's gone.  
Goodbye Sasuke.

I always think about her.  
There is not a moment that I don't.  
She said everything, but I had to push her away.  
And now I miss her.  
I regret everything.  
No matter how much power I have, it will never replace how much I love her.  
I want to see her face one last time before I leave this world.  
Goodbye Sakura.

I love you.


	2. Turn Back?

Sakura whirled around to find him standing there

Sakura whirled around to find him standing there.  
Sasuke.

"Wha-what?! Why are you here?! I thought you left for...Orochimaru." Sakura screamed.The tears stung the corners of her jade green eyes.She felt like somebody had just punched her in the stomach.She couln't belive it.

"I came back because I missed somebody and it was unbearable.Somebody I hurt and I wanted to make it right.Because I think I love her." Sasuke managed to reply.It had taken him days to get back after weeks of being gone.But he didn't care.All he wanted to do was see the pink haired beauty.

"Who? Is it Ino? Because she got over you after you left." Sakura was trying her best to show she was over him to.She wanted to make him feel guilty.It din't really work out the way she had planned.

"No,I came back for you Sakura.After I left you were all I could think about.I knew I had hurt you with all those things I had said to you when I left.I finally realized that you were beautiful and had real feelings for me.Sakura,I love you." Sasuke explained.Sakura hung on to every last word he spoke.The salty tears were now trickling down her fair skin.She looked up to him with big eyes.

"Do you really mean it? Everything you said to me?" Sakura practicly whispered.

"Every last word."Sasuke said.His onyx eyes seemed to be warmer and more loving than the cold black eyes he used to.He steped closer to her and lightly pressed his lips against hers.She was so surprised by his action it took her a moment to process what had just happened.Sakura parted her lips slightly and Sasuke slid his tounge into her mouth.Their tounges gently caressed while Sakura slipped her hands around Sasuke's neck.He placed his hand on the small of her back,pulling her in closer to him.When they finally broke the kiss,the teens were panting.Sasuke pulled Sakura in for a hug.She retsed her cheek on his heaving chest,listening to the Uchiha's heart beat.

"I love you Sakura.I really do mean it.I promise that I will never leave you.Ever." Sasuke informed her.She smiled up at him while he returned the loving gaze they shared.

It was true.They really did love each other.Nothing could tear them away from the other for a minute.They were happy and that's all that really mattered to them.They were made for each other.And that's all they ever needed.

Love.


End file.
